


DO NOT READ PLWASE. WIP

by Geniesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis





	DO NOT READ PLWASE. WIP

Keith sighed as the light of daybreakshone in his eyes again, another day of Shiro gone. Keith rolled back into the pillow, it's never been the same. Not since Lance left without any explanation. No apology or sign, he just left right when Shirk and Keith were going to confess there feelings. What had they done wrong, had they pushed too hard? Or were they completely mistaken in thinking Lance was in to men or polyamorous relationship. Keith yells at the thoughts that have been in his head for months now. Even worse Hunk seems to be especially guarded and demands to never talk about Lance when he visits, even glares at the them as if they seveerely hurt Lance. Keith starts to cry again, he doesn't know what he did, he could fix it if he just knew. If Lance just gave them a chance. Keith flinched as his phone vibrates and he fumbles around for it. It's Shiro and by the vacant and empty, "Going over my hours" he seems to atlesst be fine. Keith feels more tears fall down and he sniffles. No more feelings today , just work. He thinks as he gets up and gets ready for his bodyguard job. It is kind of odd, that he spends his life with other people now and hardly sees Shiro what with Keith needing to be by the people he is guarding 24/7 and Shiro working a bar at night. We're they even still in love? Good question. They have had so many fights. "No wait, no more feelings today" Keith growls as he runs his hair through his mullet. He turns on his playlist making sure it's the one with extra screaming before he hops in the shower and turns on the water. As the cold droplets turn into warm he shivers, he hates the cold with a passion and he makes the decision to turn the spout all the way on hot, humming to the soothing sounds of We Butter the Bread With Butter. It isn't a minute later that he flinched as the way too hot water Sears his skin and he turns it back a notch. Gosh life is difficult, why can't it just be the right temperature?! He thinks as he scrubs himself down. One perks of not having any love life with your significant other, you never have cum to clean up. Keith all the sudden decides it's a perfect idea to punch the bathroom wall. He tells in pain as his hand skids across the wet lining of the shower and ends up crying again. What the he'll is he thinking? He can't work today, he should just get high and forget everything. He doesn't have to deal with this shit. Then again, there's a girl scared to walk out of her house because her ex won't stop following her. Ugh, Keith continues getting ready even though he said today would involve no feelings.  


End file.
